Wife Swap: Cullens Vs Jessop
by vampirewithwolfeyes
Summary: The Cullens sign Esme up for wife swap. They end up swapping Esme with Jane Jessop and she doesn't like the Cullens one bit, on the other hand her kids love Esme. Featuring my OC and a lot of swearing from that OC when things get changed. Rated T for language and risky situations. Minor/Major edits have taken place, I recommend reading from the beginning to understand.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, just Lizzy, her dogs and the other family. **

Chapter one

_Emmett_

"This is a brilliant idea," Alice squealed like an excitable three year old.

"Yeah, we need a bit of fun around here," Lizzy said, agreeing with me, her two dogs sitting by her feet.

My sister Elizabeth was my biological sister, we had lost contact when I was turned for obvious reasons, but she had turned up rather unexpectedly on the day before Bella and Edward's wedding. She was a vampire – werewolf hybrid with two pet dogs, don't ask me how because I don't know, and had imprinted on Jacob Black.

I had printed off an application form for a show called _Wife Swap_ and we were all filling it out together.

Wife Swap Application Form

Please fill out the following form with as much detail as possible and include a video of your family members.

Husband's Name: _Carlisle Cullen_

Age: _30-_

"You can't say he's 300 Emmett," Edward said.

"I wasn't going to, we'll leave him at 30," I said, _I'm not an idiot._

"That's debatable," Edward snorted.

Father's job: _Doctor_

Mother's maiden name: _Esme_

"Does anyone even know this?" Jacob asked.

"It's Platt," Edward said sounding bored.

_Guess his party trick comes in handy sometimes, _I thought.

"More than sometimes Emmett."

I wrote the name.

Age:

"Say 26," Lizzy suggested.

I wrote it down.

Mother's job: _Part-time architect and interior designer. Full-time mother and housewife _

Full names and ages of children in this family (including any adopted or step kids):

_Emmett Cullen 18_

_Alice Cullen 18_

_Elizabeth Cullen (Lizzy) 17_

_Rosalie Hale 18_

_Jasper Hale 18_

_Isabella Swan (Bella) 17_

_Renesmee Swan (Nessie) 10_

"What about the wolves and Jake?" Lizzy asked.

_Jacob Black (Jake) 17_

_Leah Clearwater 19_

_Seth Clearwater 16_

_Liam Freebird 17_

"Emmett I am part of this family!" Edward snapped, taking the pen off me and writing his name.

_Edward Cullen 18_

"Emmett, you are never filling out anything again," Bella said.

How long have you been together?

_Years_

"You can't just put that, they want a number stupid," Jasper said.

"Oh yes I'll put a hundred and see if they get suspicious."

"Put nine or something," Bella suggested.

Who takes care of the following responsibilities in your family:

"How long is this thing?"

Childcare? _Esme_

Shopping?

Alice snatched the pen off me and wrote her own name.

_Alice_

"We were going to write your name anyway," I told her as she gave me the pen back.

Cleaning? _Esme_

Cooking?

"Erm, who should we put?" Edward asked, it was a confusing question for us as not many of us eat.

"ESME!" those of us who did eat shouted at him. It included the wolves, Nessie and Lizzy. She was more werewolf than vampire, it was easier to think of her as like Nessie but instead of being half human she was half werewolf.

_Esme_

Money? Carlisle

Planning social life?

"This is getting ridiculous what is planning a social life?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know, just put Esme," a frustrated Jasper said.

_Esme_

Kid's homework?

"Don't kids do their own homework?" I asked.

"We're supposed to," Lizzay answered, referring to the fact that we never did homework.

_The kids do their own homework_

"Does that sound good?"

Do you have any pets? How many? What type? Do they have free reign of the house?

"Give it here, Em," Lizzy said.

_Two dogs and they have free reign. A bull mastiff named Coal and a Rottweiler named Bear_

How would you describe your diet? What restriction are there, if any?

_Vegetarian_

"It's technically the truth."

"Pass it here Em," Leah said.

_With the exception of Leah, Nessie, Jake, Seth, Liam and Lizzy_

What pushes your buttons?

_When my children break/damage things in the house_

Have you ever or are you currently serving in the Military?

"Can I be in the military?" I asked.

"No," Edward said.

"Why do you even want to be in the military?" Bella asked.

I shrugged.

Do you or any members of your family have a physical or mental disability?

_I could have fun with this one_

"Don't even think about it!" Edward snapped.

Have you or any family member been treated for alcohol or drug abuse?

"Can I please..."

"No!"

Have you or any member of your family ever been accused or convicted of a felony?

"Maybe we should skip this one," Alice said.

Have you or any member of your family ever been detained, been arrested or been in jail for any reason?

"Skip this one."

Tell us something about your family:

_All of my children are adopted and some prefer to keep their old names. They are all in committed relationship with each other with the exception of Nessie, Seth, Leah and Liam. We approve of this as they are in love and true love knows no bounds._

"Now all we need to do is make a video," Alice said. "How are we going to get Carlisle and Esme on film with out them knowing?"

"Leave that to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**I just own the things you don't recognize **

Chapter two

_Carlisle_

I went home after my shift at the hospital and found the mail in the mail box. That wasn't much of a difference, we only ever got bills and magazines so no-one felt the need to collect it. I flicked through; a bill, an invite for some function, magazines and a large cream coloured envelope. It was addressed to Esme and myself and when I flipped it over to check the return address I saw it was a TV studio in New York.

"Family Meeting now!" I said firmly, if my family were in the house they would hear me.

Obviously they all knew what was going on as they were all in the family room when I got there. Liam and Leah were sitting close together and the couples were all toghether. Seth was sitting next to Nessie, I could see how hard it was for them. Their feelings for each other were changing and both were scared of how Edward would react.

"Where are the dogs?" I asked Lizzy.

"Outside."

"What is this all about?" Esme asked me.

"Today we got a letter from wife swap. I'll read it out for you,

_'Dear Dr and Mrs Cullen,_

_'Thank you again for your video for wife swap. We find your family very interesting and feel would make for good entertainment. Hopefully you and your family will be able to take something positive from this experience; as well as share your lifestyle with another family. _

_'We have enclosed the release forms to be filled out when our camera crew arrives as well as Esme Cullen's plane tickets. A company limo will be arriving at your house six hours before the departure time to get some initial shots of you and your family; Sunday, 23rd of this month at 8 am. _

_'If you have any further questions please feel free to contact us on the below number._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Amanda Cartwright_

_Head producer of Wife Swap'_"

I looked around to see which of my 'children' were guilty.

"Relax Carlisle, Alice didn't see anything going wrong," Emmett said.

_I thought it would be Emmett,_ I thought and Edward coughed, hiding a laugh.

"Who else knew about this?" Esme asked.

"We all did, it was Emmett's idea and we took a vote. Edward, Liam and Bella were outvoted. Everybody else was up for it," Lizzy explained.

_My children finally agree on something, and it's this. It's just typical_

Edward nodded.

"There's nothing we can do about it now, so I suggest we all just act as normal as we can," Esme said. "What's this about a video?"

"Erm, we had to send in a video about our family. Should I go get it?" Emmett said bounding up the stairs.

Rosalie set up the DVD player with a smirk on her face.

_What have you lot got us involved in now?_

"Trust me Carlisle, you don't want to know half the stuff they get up to," Edward said, jerking his head at Rosalie. "It might be better if we get this over with and leave comments until the end."

Emmett came back down carrying a blank DVD case. He sits down next to Rosalie, after putting the DVD in the player, and I press play on the remote.

The screen flickers to life with a picture of me sitting behind my desk.

_"That's me, Dr Carlisle Cullen. I am a doctor at the local hospital and love my family and my wife Esme. When we married we found out that Esme can't have children of her own. We both want a large family so we adopted 11 teens and 1 ten year old, we adopted so many because we fear they all may have succumbed to their demons if we had not got involved. Some of my children have taken mine and my wife's last name, and we do not mind that the others have kept their birth names. _A voice that sounded a lot like mine said.

The picture changed to show Edward, Emmett, Lizzy and Alice sitting around watching the TV. _"These are the children that took mine and my wife's last name. The boy with the bronze hair is Edward, he is 18 and was the first to join our family, my wife always thinks of him as her first born. The big burly boy with the dark hair is Emmett, also 18, and next to him is his biological sister, Elizabeth, who is 17 and prefers to be called Lizzy. Alice is 18 and is the resident shopaholic."_

The picture changed again to show Jasper, Rosalie and Esme in the kitchen. _"This is my wife Esme and the two teens next to him are the Hales. Jasper is 18 and Rosalie is his twin. Jasper is dating Alice and Rosalie is dating Emmett and is close friends with Lizzy, but prefers Alice's company."_

The picture now showed Bella and Nessie on the swing in the garden, well Nessie was on it and Bella was gently pushing her. _"These are the Swans. The older one is Isabella who is 18 and prefers to be called Bella. The younger one is Renesmee, or Nessie for short, and is our youngest child at ten. Both are very close to Edward and Bella is dating him."_

The final picture showed the wolves running around in human form with Lizzy's dogs. _"The dogs are named Bear and Coal and belong to Lizzy. The girl is Leah who is our oldest at nineteen and is the fastest in the family apart from Edward."_ The voice paused and giggled slightly, remembering our private joke. _"She and her brother Seth decided to keep their last name; Clearwater. Seth is the youngest in this group the one with the short black hair and is our second youngest at 16. The big bulky one with the longer black hair is Jacob Black who is 17 and is dating Lizzy, Emmett doesn't like this much but puts up with it for his sister's happiness. The last in this group is Liam Freebird, he is 17 and is Jacob's cousin."_

The camera pulled back to view the whole house. _"It can be a bit hectic around here sometimes but my children are all very mature even though they enjoy the occasional practical joke. I allow my children to date each other as the couples are not biologically related and true love knows no bounds, they are happy and that is the main thing. We have no rules as we believe that children should learn from their mistakes. My family and I hope you pick us, we know how to have fun."_

"It could be worse," I commented.

"This is the version that got sent in. Bella wrote the script and the boys did the filming and the voice over. The other one was much, much worse," Edward said, grimacing.

"I've never seen the show, what do I need to do?" Esme asked.

"You want to do it?" I asked in shock.

My lovely wife nodded, "It'll be an interresting experience and we can all cope with a human in the house for two weeks."

"Yeah, Esme's on our side!" Emmett shouted, punching the air.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband and spoke to Esme, "You'll need to write a guidebook about how we do things and a little about us."

"For the first week we live by our rules with the new mum and you live by the other family's rules. The second week we have to live with the new mum's rules and you get to make your own rules for the other family," Bella explained.

"We're obviously the fun family so we'll have the fun first week and the horrible second week with some woman who thinks she's all that," Rosalie explained in her own special way. "You'll have the boring first week and the fun second week where the kids love you."

"Oh for the love of god don't make then like us," Edward said.

"OK I'll write the guide, do we even have any rules?"

"You break it you fix or replace it," Lizzy shrugged.

"I have some rules that we should go by for these two weeks." I said and everyone shut up and faced me. "First, call me Dad or something along those lines, not Carlisle. Esme is mum or something. Second act human, no vampire or werewolf tricks unless it's absolutely necessary. Third, this is for Nessie," she looked up at me from her spot on Bella's lap. "For these two weeks you have to pretend that your mum and dad are your big sisters and that me and your grandma are your mum and dad, can you do that for us?"

I was pleased to see her nod.

"Good girl. My next rule is about school and hunting. If you have to go hunting do it during school time, just phone and say it's a family emergency or something. And if something pops up at school use the same excuse, just not to much ok. Lastly I want all of you to abide by the new mother's rules as much as we can. We may have to eat food together so I expect you to look like you're eating."

"I have an idea about that actually," Lizzy spoke up suddenly.

"Go on," I said cautiously.

"Bear and Coal. I'll make sure they're around when we're eating and we dump the food on the floor for them."

"Will that work?"

"It should do, they'll eat anything."

"Just like the wolves," Emmett coughed.

I let it slide as I said, "do you guys need to go hunting?"

Jasper and Alice nodded, it made sense that they would go. Jasper had his bloodlust under control but he didn't want to take the risk.

"Oh and try to keep the sex and kissing to a minimum."

_Edward_

"Come on guys, let's leave mum and dad to have some alone time," I said not needing to read Carlisle or Esme's minds.

We all stood up and went to the garage. Alice seemed torn between spending time with Jasper or go shopping with us.

"Alice go shopping, who knows the new mum might try to stop you going come rule change, you might as well enjoy it while you can," Jasper said in the end, obviously feeling everybody's impatience. "I'll be fine."

In the end we left Jasper in the woods and went to the local mall. Alice took charge, as usual, but Lizzy dragged us all to the cinema. Her reasoning was that it was dark in the screen room, giving us all some privacy, and the singles wouldn't feel left out as they could watch the movie. Even Alice couldn't argue with that logic and said she would go shopping afterwards.

In the end we let Nessie pick the movie and spent it with our other half's. I only half-paid attention to the film prefering to spend the hour or so in a darkened room with Bella.

After the film finished Jasper met up with us, his eyes a little lighter, and we went shopping.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything you recognize **

Chapter three

_Jane Jessop (new mum)_

My oldest daughter, Kayleigh, had finished her chores and was waiting for me to finish supervising her brother, Paul, so she could go on the computer to research something for her school work. Paul was making lunch and would be a while so while she was waiting I asked Kayleigh to go collect the mail as I had just heard the post man.

"Yes mother," she said getting out of her seat and smoothing down her skirt as she headed for the door.

"Mother," a small voice said on my left.

I looked down to see my eight year old twins, Michael and Mikayla, holding out their blue exercise books. They were both wearing clothes that complied with our dress code and Mikayla's hair was in a ponytail.

"We've done our homework, mother, would you like to check it before we do our chores?" Michael said, his speech was coming on well.

"Leave it on the kitchen table, I will check it later. Now do your chores."

"Yes mother," they said in perfect unison, Mikayla's slight lisp almost unnoticeable.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mikayla grab the duster to start her chore and I saw Michael start to lay the table for the five of us.

Kayleigh came back in and left the mail on the table next to the twins' blue books.

"Kayleigh, do you have any homework you could do without the computer?"

"Yes mother."

"Do that instead," I said whilst not taking my eyes off Paul who was busy with the hob.

"Mother, I ..."

"Are you arguing with me?"

"No mother, I was only going to say that since I have started and almost finished one piece I would rather finish that before starting another."

"Did you know that your brother would be making lunch?"

She nodded.

"Did you know how long it would take for him?"

"Yes mother."

"Then it's your own fault you can't complete your homework. You should've waited until he was finished before asking me. Now do your other homework."

"Yes mother," Kayleigh said before going upstairs to finish her homework.

Paul finished cooking lunch about ten minutes later and placed five plates on the table on the place mats. He sat down and looked confused as to why I was looking at him.

"Call your siblings to the table," I said annoyed that I had to tell him this.

"Oh right," He said leaving the table.

He went into the living room first where the twins were dutifully dusting and tidying up before climbing the stairs. I heard him knock on Kayleigh's door asking her to come down to dinner. I heard a muffled reply so I assumed she was just putting her homework away. At least he did not go in and respected his sister's privacy.

After we said Grace and finished the meal everyone got ready to go to their various clubs. Using the distraction of the kids getting changed to read the mail. There was a bill, a flyer for the church bake sale and garage sale this weekend – I would have to start baking and de-cluttering the house to be ready – and a large white envelope from a TV studio in New York.

There was only one thing it could be and I held my breath as I opened it. I read it quickly, my mind rejecting the unnecessary babble and taking in the important information.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Jessop,_

_Thank you again for your video for wife swap. We find your family life very interesting and feel would make for an educational experience for us all. Hopefully you and your family will be able to take something positive from this experience; as well as share your lifestyle with another family._

_We have enclosed the release forms to be filled out when out camera crew arrives as well as Jane Jessop's plane tickets. A company limo will be arriving at your house six hours before the departure time to get some initial shots of you and your family; Sunday, 23rd of this month at 8 am._

_If you have any further questions please feel free to contact us on the below number._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Amanda Cartwright_

_Head producer of Wife Swap._

I sat back in my chair as I mulled over this interesting piece of news. We had been accepted on to the show. I had only applied after watching the show with Greg, my husband, and we decided that we could do a better job of raising kids than both families.

Checking the time on the kitchen wall I realised we were ahead of schedule so I phoned Greg's office. I got his receptionist and asked to be put through to Greg.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello Greg, it's me."

"Jane, hun, what's wrong? Are the kids are OK?"

"Nothing's wrong and the kids are fine. We just got accepted onto Wife Swap."

"That's great love. I've got to go now, can we talk about this when I get home?"

"Yes, I've actually got to take the kids to their clubs in five minutes."

"See you then. Love you."

"Love you," I said and hung up.

The kids came downstairs. Paul was in his football uniform, Mikayla had her Ballet uniform, Michael was also in his football uniform and Kayleigh was wearing her cheer-leading uniform.

I didn't like the uniform but cheer-leading kept Kayleigh fit and healthy and she only ever wore the uniform to training and at the games so I put up with it on the promise that Kayleigh covered up as soon as she finished.

While the kids were out I stopped in at the Shelter, the library and the Church to explain what was happening. I picked the kids up in the afternoon and walked in just before Greg.

"Good afternoon father, how was your day?" Kayleigh asked.

"It was good thank you for asking. I would like to call a family meeting to discuss something that will affect us all."

The kids all sat down in their seats. Kayleigh as the oldest was sitting in the chair and the others were on the floor around her feet. Greg and I sat on our sofa and Greg started to explain.

"Kids, your mother received an interesting letter today. She has been accepted on to a show called Wife Swap. The camera crew will be here on Sunday and the new mother should be here on the Monday. I know you have never watched the show but I was wondering if you knew anything about it?"

Kayleigh spoke quietly, as if she was afraid to be punished, "I heard some girls talking about it at school last week. They said the new mother for the organised family changed everything and the family kept to the relaxed rules and reduced the number of clubs the kids attended."

Then Michael started speaking, "One of the boys in my class was on the show, we weren't filmed and the teacher explained the show to us after I asked. Was I wrong to ask?"

"No both of you will not be punished. While the cameras are here I expect you all to be polite and follow the new mum's rules as much as you can."

"Will this affect our clubs?" Kayleigh asked, it was probably the question that was on all of my children's minds.

I was glad they were thinking of their clubs as they were making them into valued members of the society, which would make it easier for them to get jobs in the future.

"No," I said. "Your father and I would like for you to know what we are getting into so we have decided to let you all watch the submission tape we sent in."

I watched as they all realised that they were being allowed to watch the TV before pressing them for the correct response.

"Thank you mother," they chimed as Greg fetched the DVD and placed it in the player.

I often wondered why we had the small outdated set as we hardly ever watched it. I pressed play on the remote and the screen showed our house. The camera took us on a guided tour of our five bedroom house, commenting a little on each room before moving on. It now showed me and my four kids sitting in the living room playing board games, it was obviously our family games night.

"_This is my family. My wife, Jane, is 45 and is an active member of our community. We believe 'children should be seen and not heard' and 'children should only speak when spoken to'. My oldest daughter, Kayleigh, is 18 and is the one with the long blond hair. She is involved with her school council, is a cheerleader and as well as reading to young children also tutors younger children in a range of subjects. She also does ballet and gymnastics to improve her cheerleading. My oldest son, Paul, is playing chess with Kayleigh. He is sixteen and like Kayleigh tutors and reads to young children and is on the school council, he is a key player on the school's football and soccer teams. The twins Mikayla and Michael are eight. Mikayla also does ballet and gymnastics. She is very bright for her age and has decided she wants to learn a foreign language and we have decided on French. Michael plays football and soccer like his brother and is also learning French. In the winter all of my children do winter sports such as figure skating for the girls and ice hockey for the boys."_

The camera spun round to reveal Greg. _"My name is Greg and I am 49. I am the manager of a successful hotel chain. Even though I am successful my wife and I do not believe in crowding our children with materialistic possessions. The TV and computer are for research purposes only and each child is monitored closely when usage is required."_

"Well what do you all think?" Greg asked.

"I am glad we got accepted and I think it will be an interesting experience, especially seeing how other people live. Father, will we be allowed to watch the show when it airs? To see how Mother has lived and how she has changed the other family," Paul asked.

It was an interesting question and I already knew that I would want to see how my family were coping with the change, but as the question was addressed to Greg it would be rude of me to answer.

"Your mother and I will discuss the answer to that and you will get an answer before she leaves."

"Thank you father."

Greg glanced at the clock, "It is time for devotion and prayers. After that I want you all in your rooms to allow your mother and I some time alone. Mikayla, Michael I want you asleep when I come and check on you. Paul, Kayleigh you may read quietly or complete any homework you may have. Do you understand?"

"Yes father," all four said together.

Greg led the prayers and afterwards the kids went to their rooms. I sat down at the kitchen table and started to write out our family guide, detailing our dress code and explaining our schedule and rules.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything**

Chapter four

_Jane_

I had said goodbye to my lovely family and the cameras had gotten their initial shots. I had to allow the crew to put make-up on me and my daughters. We didn't wear make up, it was against our rules.

I also thought that the cameras were the reason that Michael had come to the table still in his pyjamas and Kayleigh's hair was down. I didn't punish them as they were excited and I knew it wouldn't happen again.

I had been in the limo for ages and was begining to think the driver was lost. We had passed a sign saying Forks, and passed through the small town. After passing the small town, that looked like the kind of place where everyone knew everyone, we headed for the forest.

The dirt road we were on changed to a wide tarmac and the trees were on either side.

_I hope I'm not going to be living in a trailer park,_ I thought, at least I wasn't homeless.

The thought was pushed out of my head when the building came into sight.

It was white and so big it could be classed as a mansion, these people must be rich. The lawn was neatly trimmed and it was edged with so many flowers that I had no idea what half of them were. The road we were on was actually the driveway, the lawn was on the left, a forest on the right and it looked like there was a meadow nestled between the trees.

The driveway curled past the main house and came to an end in front of a smaller building. From the metal shutter in place of the door I guessed it was a garage but did they really need that much space?

The house itself looked perfect from the outside. It looked like it was built in a traditional style but with modern windows. There was a slight step in front of the door and a porch, from this distance I couldn't see what colour the door was. The porch was keeping it in shadow.

The driver stopped and I got out with him. I grabbed one of my bags and headed towards the porch. I felt uncomfortable with the cameras circling me but I had to get used to it. The crew were making gestures, they wanted my thoughts and feelings on the house and the family.

"This house is amazing, what does it cost? The parents are most likely rich and their kids, probably girls, are going to be spoilt brats," I said, I could see that the door was a sky blue.

There was a low bench sitting by the window, and glancing in the window I could see that the room was cozy and inviting.

Using the key I had been given I unlocked the door. I had been told just to leave my bags outside, that the crew would put them in my room.

The door swung open without a noise and there was a small coffee table sitting on a fluffy rug at the end of the corridor. I guessed that the rug was there to protect the shiny wooden floor. I would call this room an entrance room and on the coffee table was a bunch of stuff and a vase full of sweet smelling flowers. The creamy walls had artfully hung framed pictures and prints that I had no doubt were originals. I passed a door and opened it to reveal a coat cupboard. There were a few heavy winter jackets hanging up. I put my own coat on one of the spare hangers and shut the door. As it was summer I guessed the jackets were there so that when the weather got colder everyone knew where their coats were. I passed the table and had a quick peek, it seemed to be where they kept all the post.

I followed the hall to what seemed to be the large living room. The doorway was wide enough for me and the cameraman to go in at the same time. The room was decorated with light colours and it was so light and open. One of the walls was completely made of glass and was at the side of the house so it held a stunning view of the forest that surrounded the house. There was a large black 'L' shaped leather sofa in the middle of the room and the other armchairs looked large enough to sit two people comfortably. The furniture was arranged in such a way that it faced a large flat screen TV. The TV looked as if it was mounted on the wall and underneath was a cabinet. Opening it I was shocked to see every game system known to man and hundreds, if not thousands, of DVDs.

"These kids must spend all of their time watching TV or playing on Video Games," I said shaking my head.

I had turned to face the camera so I could now see the wall on the opposite side to the glass one better. In the middle of it on the bottom was a lovely antique looking fireplace and directly above that was a large portrait of fourteen people and two large dogs. They were all very beautiful even the boys, I couldn't tell you what breed the dogs were except that they were very large and looking up at a dark haired girl who had her hands resting on their heads.

"A large family, I wonder if this is the whole family or just the ones who live here. They have two dogs I can handle that," I said while thinking, _they are all very beautiful, I wonder if they've all had plastic surgery._

The next room seemed to be the dining room, it was decorated in the same way as the living room; painted in light colours to make it seem light and airy. The table was long enough to fit at least twenty people, it looked antique and I was scared to touch it in case I messed it up.

I spotted a door almost hidden in the wall and went through. The room I ended up in was the kitchen. In contrast to the dining room the kitchen was modern looking. I recognized some of the things in the kitchen; the large stand alone fridge and freezer, the oven and grill built into the cupboards and the hob sunk into the bench, but there were other gadgets that I had no clue about. I opened a few cupboards and found normal kitchen stuff and a dishwasher. I noticed a booklet sitting in the middle of the Island in the kitchen, I got the feeling that this room was used more than the dining room.

I asked the camera crew to stop rolling and asked, "Is it alright if I finish going through the house before reading the manual?"

The cameraman nodded before turning the camera back on, I could see the red recording light and carried on exploring.

I made to leave the kitchen when a cabinet with a glass front caught my eye. It was full of wine and there wasn't even a lock on it.

"This is a wine cabinet but there's no lock on it. Everyone in this house has access here, even the kids."

I walked out of the kitchen and found a large open space with a black piano near the glass wall of the living room. Crossing over to it I ran my fingers over the keys lightly, the tinkingly music told me it sounded like it was in tune.

"At least someone plays music and does something productive," I mused.

There were two sets of stairs near the piano. One led to the next floor and the other looked like was leading to a basement. I went down.

The basement was dark as I ended the stairs. My hand ran wildly over the wall in my search for a lightswitch. I found it and was blinded by the sudden light. This room wasn't decorated in the same way as the others I had seen. The walls were dark blue and covered in things to do with music. I saw music notes in various colours and lyrics scrawled across the walls in a thick marker and it looked like it was two different handwriting, one more feminine than the other. The carpet was a light violet.

In the middle of the room was what looked like the set-up for a rock band. I looked more closely at the lyrics and recognized some as Green Day and Nickelback lyrics.

"The parents are letting their kids play this kind of music?" I asked in shock. Rock and Punk were some of the worst types of music out there, it was all about sex and swearing. Devil music.

There was a microphone on a stand in front of a violet guitar with an upside down 'V' stuck on the end, I think they were called flying V's. The other guitar was blue and looked normal, and the last one only had four strings and was a dark red. I think it was a bass guitar. They were all electric and plugged in to large amplifiers with Marshall on the top in gold. An accoustic guitar sat on a stand behind them and a full drum kit next to that. On the big round drum in the middle were the words, "Rise of the Wolves." I figured that that was the name of the band and there was a keyboard in one corner.

I spotted another door and it led to a private cinema.

"Just how rich are these people?"

I went back up to the first floor and then up the other stairs. The handrail and the stairs were a marble white and led to a wide corridor. The carpet and the walls were neutral colours and I passed a gold door.

I opened it and saw a large bedroom, easily big enough to be the Master but from the colour scheme it was most likely a teenager's.

(Alice and Jasper) The room held a double bed with a white furry throw blanket and red bedding. The pillows matched being red and there were some fluffy ones as well. There were two desks, one either side of the bed with matching chairs. On the desk closest to me I saw half-finished homework, clothes designs and a lot of clothes magezines.

I shook my head, "What kind of mother lets their kids read these kinds of magezines?"

The other desk had half-finished homework and in a case above the desk was a confederate cabinets held odd things like make up, a few boyish books and a few girly books. I spotted a large door and it led into a large closet, easily bigger than the room itself and there were boy and girl's clothes in it. There were more girl's clothes than boys.

Disapproval laced my tone as I said to the camera, "Nobody needs that much clothes and a girl/boy room with only one bed?"

I spotted another door and it led to a large bathroom done in the ever classy black and white colour scheme.

The other two rooms on this floor were the same. Both boy/girl with one bed. One had gold bedding and a black and gold bathroom. (Rosalie and Emmett). The clothing in the wardrobe was a little more balanced but still had too many. One desk was covered in make-up stains and the other held handheld video games. The last bedroom on this floor was the Master, I knew that because the photo on the vanity showed a couple who looked like they were in their late twenties early thirties. They were dressed formally and I realised that it must be their wedding photo. (Carlisle and Esme obviously. LOL).

The next floor had more rooms. The first one I looked in had a black bed with a delicately carved headrest and black and white bedding. (Edward and Bella). One wall was covered in Cds and the other contained a large bookshelf. There were more girl's clothes in this wardrobe but there were still boys as well.

"Nobody needs that many Cds and I bet those books haven't been touched."

The second room had so many posters on the walls that I couldn't see what colour the walls were. It took me awhile to realise that the posters were of rock bands and of cars and motorbikes. The double bed was unmade and there were a few Cds and books on the floor. A quick look in the wardrobe showed me what the others had. (Jake and Lizzy)

"I think all of the kids have too many clothes," I said as I noticed another bedroom door.

This room was a single and looked like a young girls room, painted pink.(Nessie) On the bookshelves were books that I hadn't touched until college; _Wuthering Heights, Romeo & Juliet, _and the Lord of the Rings trilogy.

"Rather advanced reading choices," I commented ducking my head into the wardrobe. Too many clothes for a young girl. "Her siblings habits have been rubbing off on her. She has too many clothes and her own bathroom."

The next floor had three singles and their names were on the door. Leah's room was decorated with outdoor scenes and there was a large photo of a group of five massive wolves with different fur colours. Hers was the cleanest.

Seth and Liam's rooms were disgustingly messy. Seth seemed to be younger than the other two on this floor and his room was a lighter colour. Liam's room had a great view of the forest.

I found a large but plain single room and decided that this must be my room. I noticed that my bags had been put on the bed and went back to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything you recognize **

Chapter five

_Jane_

I sat down at the Island in the middle of the kitchen and tried to read the manual. There was an annoying scratching sound as if someone or something wanted to get in. I went over to the back door and opened it. Two big dogs ran in, I had wondered where they had been hiding.

Their eyes followed me around the kitchen and I was tempted to put them back outside but instead I read the manual.

_Dear new mum,_

_If you're reading this then you must be the new mum, unless you are one of the kids checking to see what I've wrote. If you're one of the kids then stop now but if you're the new mum then by all means carry on._

"The kids don't respect their parent's privacy?" I asked.

_My husband, Carlisle, and I have adopted 11 teenagers and one 10 year old. We also have two large dogs that belong to one of my adopted daughters._

"Twelve kids and two dogs, how is this place so clean?"

_We adopted so many because we have always wanted a large family and when we first got married I was told that I can't have kids. We adopted teens mainly because they have all had troubled pasts and Carlisle fears that they would have succumbed to their demons and died or be stuck in the system all their lives. We adopted the ten year old as she is the biological sister to one of my daughters and had no-one else to look after her._

"That's sweet, that she thinks of them as hers, but do they really have enough money to support this lifestyle for so many people?"

_We adopted Edward first. His parents were dying of a severe illness and Carlisle was treating them. It was Edward's mother's dying wish that Carlisle do all he could to save her son. He did and seeing that Edward had no-one else adopted him. Edward is 18, a keen piano player and can nearly always tell what you are thinking. Edward has also taken our last name._

_Emmett and Elizabeth were next. Emmett is also 18 and is big and muscular, he may look big and scary he is a big teddy bear really. He is protective over his biological sister Elizabeth, as they have only just been reunited after a long time and Emmett feels he has a lot to make up for._

"As he should be."

_Emmett often makes inappropriate comments and likes to play pranks._

"That's not good," I frowned.

_Elizabeth is 17 and prefers to be called Lizzy._

"Nicknames aren't good. My children don't have nicknames and while I'm here I'm going to call these kids by their proper names."

_Lizzy is the rightful owner of our two dogs; Bear a Rottweiler and Coal a Bull Mastiff._

"Bear and Coal? What kind of names are those?" I asked, forgetting that they were by my feet.

Both dogs' heads shot up at their names and then they growled, as if they could understand everything I was saying.

_She is a talented singer, guitar and piano player. It was her idea to start up the band with some of her brothers, Lizzy doesn't talk about her past when she wasn't with Emmett and we do not push her too. Carlisle believes that she was abused but is waiting for her to tell him this. I would advise you not to press her on this issue as she has violent tendancies if it's brought up._

_Both Emmett and Elizabeth have taken our last name._

"I hope the brother didn't force her to make such a big choice."

_Alice woke up on the side of the road with no memory of anything but her name. Carlisle treated her as best he could as he is a medical doctor and not a psychiatrist and found out that she had no family. We adopted her as soon as she was decided well enough to leave the hospital. She has also taken our last name and is a sweet hyperactive girl. She loves shopping and is generally easy to get on with but if she's angry you'll know about it._

_Rosalie and Jasper were adopted next. They were both abused by their birth parents and have asked me not to say anything else about their past. They are twins and 18 year old. They have kept their last name and we accept this as it was their choice._

"They were abused and don't like to talk about it. I'd like to help them but I need to know what happened, it's the same with Elizabeth."

_Rosalie often hides what she is feeling behind sarcastic comments and as she finds it hard to open up to people you will clash._

"I know she was abused and stuff but she's sounding like a brat."

_Rosalie has promised to treat you with respect if you treat her as such._

"She'll get my respect if she earns it, not before," I scoffed.

_She is dating Emmett and is close to Lizzy but prefers Alice's company as they both love to shop._

"They allow their kids to date each other. I know they're not related by blood but it's still wrong."

_Jasper is much quieter than the others and I think this was because his abuse was worse than Rosalie's. Jasper is considerate and has kept his southern accent while Rosalie has lost hers. Emmett is the only one that can bring Jasper out of his shell and they play pranks, I don't mind as they are harmless fun. Their main target is Edward. If anyone is angry send Jasper in and he will calm them down. _

"That's helpful to know, but I'm sure I won't need it."

I could've imagined it but I'm sure I heard one, or both, of the dogs snort.

_Jasper is dating Alice and she is the only one he will talk about his past with._

"Another couple?" I said disgusted. "It's good that he's talking about his past though."

_Bella is 17 and an avid reader. Carlisle found her in a hospital bed after she jumped off a cliff when her parents died. Prior to this Bella had been almost single-handedly looking after her younger sister Nessie, Carlisle and I think it must have been the stress of it all that caused her to be suicidal. It was Bella's choice as we asked her if she wanted us to adopt her and her sister. She accepted and over the years has came out of her shell. She and her sister have kept their last name; Swan and have become close to Edward._

"Let me guess, she's dating him. Must find out what her and her sister's full names are though."

_Bella is now dating him._

_Nessie is ten and gets on with everyone. She is very advanced for her age and because of this I home school her._

"Poor girl, she'll grow up to be socially awkward."

_She has an extremely close bond to my son Seth. Carlisle thinks this is because they both lost their parents at a young age._

_Speaking of Seth, he and his sister Leah came next. Seth is 16 and Leah is our oldest at 19. They lost their parents when Seth was five and Leah was eight and have been in the system until Leah was ten. Seth is the drummer in the band and Leah enjoys spending time outdoors._

_Jacob is 17 and enjoys fixing cars in his spare time._

"Spare time? Kids shouldn't have spare time it will only lead to antisocial behaviour."

_He shares a brother like bond with Seth and plays lead guitar in the band. He doesn't get on with Rosalie much but is friendly with Emmett and is dating Lizzy._

"I'm not going to say anything."

_Emmett doesn't like this much but he puts up with it for his sister's happiness. Jacob has decided to keep his last name._

_Finally is Liam who is also 17 and is Jacob's cousin. Liam is the Bass player in the band. Liam was sent to his cousins the Blacks (Jacob's family) after his family died in a fire, soon after Jacob's dad had a heart attack. His mother had been involved in a fatal car crash when Jacob was younger._

_I have no rules as I believe children should be free to make mistakes as that is how they learn._

"No rules? That will change," I said.

_As Carlisle leaves for work at six I wake up at five to spend some time with him. After he leaves I wake up my kids, Nessie gets to sleep in until seven. My kids leave for high school at eight and that's when I begin Nessie's lessons. Nessie has her schedule and we keep to that. I cook myself and Nessie lunch, she sometimes helps and then in the afternoon Nessie is free to do what she likes_

"A ten year old is allowed to do what she wants for most of the afternoon? That's wrong, she could get up to anything."

_while I do some gardening and any cleaning that needs to be done. The others come home at three and Nessie will often spend time in the basement with the band; Rise of the Wolves._

_My kids don't do any clubs as they don't want to but if they were to change their minds we will support that choice. There is a dance coming up this Saturday and my husband and I have agreed to chaperone. Alice will pick something out for you to wear._

"I'm not wearing something picked out for me by a teen."

_Nessie will also be attending the dance as the band will be playing and we think it wouldn't be fair for the others to see their siblings perform and Nessie can't on account of her age._

_Rise of the Wolves doesn't write their own stuff as the kids don't want to make a career out of it, even though they are very good, and do covers of songs by Green Day, Nickelback, Metallica, Black Veil Brides and a British band named Fearless Vampire Killers._

"So they are aware of what their kids are playing and are accepting it? The school too," I asked shocked.

_I think that's everything but if there's anything I've forgotten please ask Carlisle and he'll tell you. My kids are good but I have to warn you that they may play pranks on you, they have all promised that the pranks will be harmless._

_Good luck and best wishes,_

_Esme Cullen_

I heard a couple of cars pull up and went to meet this crazy family. The dogs followed me and I got the feeling that they were making their own assumptions about me. I was tempted to lock them back in the garden but changed my mind as I saw the garage.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything you recognize**

Chapter six

_Jane_

I stood in the doorway as two cars and a bike pulled up. The first car was a silver Mercedes and a teenager with bronze hair got out and helped a young girl with really long hair out. I was impressed, some one had manners. The young girl stood by the boy as he helped another girl out of the car. This one was slender and had brown hair. The three of them stood quite close to each other and a blonde man came out of the driver side. This man had to be Carlisle and he was hot.

_Easy Jane, you're married._

The bronze haired boy sniggered and whispered something to the brown haired girl who laughed behind her hand. The little girl just looked lost.

Two girls and two boys got out of the other car, which was a massive black Pick-up truck. The first girl was slightly tanned and had very short hair, she wore a vest so I could see the tribal looking tattoo on her arm. The other girl was pale and had very dark hair that flowed down her back, the two dogs ran over to her and she started laughing. It was a high pealing sound and I put that girl as Elizabeth. The older looking boy had shaggy hair and strong features and if the girl was Elizabeth then this boy had to be Jacob as once the dogs had settled down a bit he offered her his hand and she held on to it, like she was drowning and he was a life jacket. The other boy was younger and looked like he had just gone through a growth spurt as he looked lanky and thin. The boy on the bike was tanned and massive but his dark eyes were kind.

That didn't look like all of them and Carlisle thought so too as he pulled out a phone and rang someone.

"Where are you? I don't care. Just get here," He said.

From the other end I heard a strong male voice shout, "How could you get lost on the way to your own house?" before Carlisle hung up.

He shook his head and said to me, "I'm sorry about that, the rest of my family should be here soon."

"It's fine," I told him but would be having a serious talk with them later about arriving on time.

A few awkward moments later another car pulled up, a red BMW convertible this time, and four incredibly pale teens got out. The first girl was blond and stunning, from the way she looked down her nose at me I thought this one was Rosalie. The next girl had short spiky black hair and was short, both were absolutely gorgeous. The two boys were about the same height but the dark haired one was massive and looked dangerous. The other one was blond and thin and looked uncomfortable.

"Good afternoon, my name is Dr Carlisle Cullen. You must be the new mum, how do you do?" Carlisle said, I was mesmerised by his golden eyes for a second before shaking my head slightly.

_He's perfect but that's what plastic surgery will do to a person._

"I'm fine thank you. My name's Jane Jessop."

"Children, introduce yourself."

The bronze haired boy took my hand and kissed it softly, "I'm Edward."

The brunette teen next to him said, "Bella."

I frowned and asked, "What's your full name?"

The girl sighed, "Isabella."

"It's nice to meet you _Isabella,_" I stressed her name to let them all know I would be using their full names.

The little girl skipped up to me and in a sweet voice said, "I'm Renesmee. My friends call me Nessie but you're not my friend so you can't."

She skipped back and I was shocked at her rudeness and just as shocked that no-one had told her off.

The girl with the tattoo spoke in a dry voice, "I'm Leah and this is my brother Seth." She motioned to the lanky boy who waved.

The girl I had thought was Elizabeth said, "If you've actually read the manual then you'll know who I am based on how Coal and Bear reacted."

"Lizzy," the tanned boy next to her said fondly before facing me, "I'm Jacob but most people call me Jake."

The boy on the bike had a really nice voice that I could listen to all day. I wondered why he wasn't the singer. "I'm Liam."

The blond teen stood in the corner and nodded at me, "I'm Jasper, ma'am."

The little dark haired teen next to him walked up to me, I say walked but it was more like dancing. I wondered if she had ever taken ballet lessons. "I'm Alice. I think we're going to get on but not if you dress like that."

I heard a snigger as she moved back. So far the only one with some kind of manners was Edward.

I was suddenly being hugged by a rock, at least that's what it felt like. "Hi new Mummy. I'm Emmett."

A round of giggles went round at what I'm sure was my shocked expression.

"Emmett, let go," Elizabeth said dryly, almost as if she was bored. "She doesn't like it."

Emmett let go and in that moment he looked more like a little kid than the dangerous teen I'd thought he was.

I looked at the last teen as she hadn't introduced herself and from the look on her face it was clear she wasn't going to.

"And what's your name?" I asked sweetly.

"I'm not a five year old," she snapped. "Haven't you worked it out?"

"Rose," Carlisle said, his tone reproachful.

"I'm Rosalie," she said and then went back to inspecting what I'm sure was a faultless manicure.

Elizabeth, Jacob, Seth and Liam went to the back of the Pick-up and took out a load of boxes. They stacked them near the cab and Elizabeth clicked her fingers. The two dogs ran straight to her.

"Good boys," she praised and took off their collars.

I hadn't noticed before but both were threadbare and frayed. The Rottweiler got a black studded one and the Mastiff got a blue studded one.

"Where are you four going?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips, they hadn't been dismissed.

"The basement to practice. I'm sure it was mentioned in the manual that Esme wrote that we are in a band and are playing the school dance this Saturday. You wouldn't want us to look bad on the night and disappoint everyone would you?" Elizabeth said in a surprisingly serious tone, but the look in her eyes was odd. Like she was scared that I was going to hurt her.

I shook my head, shocked that I had been shut up by a teenager. A teenager that was wearing clothes that I would never in a million years let my kids wear.

They took their boxes and the two dogs followed the four to the basement. The others walked off soon after, each carrying a few bags.

This was going to be a long two weeks and I had only just met them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

_Esme_

The limo pulled up into a street that looked like it belonged to a nice area. The house was small, but then most houses are small compared to mine, and the garden was a mess. I got out and unlocked the door with the key I had been given. I hung my coat up on the coat rack and entered the small living-room.

There was a ratty looking couch at one side and a single armchair. They faced an outdated TV set that had a layer of dust on it, as if it was never used. The room looked simple and I went upstairs.

The first room I looked in was quite plain. There was a bed and a few bits of furniture. The carpet was white and the walls a dark blue. I spotted some shelves and saw a variety of sports trophies and on the desk was a variety of different books and pieces of paper – all of them non-fiction.

"This is a boy's room. He's sporty but I can't get much more out than that," I said to the camera as I moved to the next room.

It was set up the same way as the first but with pink walls and a white carpet. There were a few medals and trophies on the shelf and hanging up on the outside of the wardrobe were a sparkly leotard and a black and white cheer-leading uniform.

"This is a girl's room. She does cheer-leading and possibly ballet or gymnastics. She could be the same age but I don't think so going by the homework on the desk."

The next room was the master and it was white with black fixtures, it looked quite gaudy but I didn't say that.

"This is a nice room, maybe changing the colours could make it look nicer." I picked up a small framed photo of the couple on their wedding day. "They look like a nice couple."

The next room was a guest room as my bags had been put in there. I could unpack later when the humans were asleep.

The next room was empty and the final room, despite being tiny, had two beds. One side of the room looked like a girl's with a leotard hanging from the wardrobe. The other side was a boy's as it had a football uniform near the window.

"Twins, what I don't get is why they are together when there is a perfectly fine empty room next door."

I shook my head slightly as I went to the kitchen. It was small and bright, decorated with yellow but it looked like it was stuck in the fifties.

"This seems like a nice family, the house could be much nicer if it was spruced up a bit."

The cameraman pointed to the table where a booklet sat, this was the manual for me. So I sat down and started to read.

_Dear new mother,_

_If you are reading this then I am at or am on my way to your house and family. Before I go on I would like to say that my husband and I signed up to this programme to show everybody how perfect our family is and to help a family in need. This must be your family._

"I know my family aren't perfect but we aren't in need."

_My husband Greg and I have four children, Kayleigh, Paul, Mikayla and Michael. They are all smart and are heavily involved with clubs and school. We believe that 'Children should be seen and not heard' and 'Children should only speak when spoken to' and have brought our children up to be polite and respectful. _

_Kayleigh is our oldest at 18. She is an A star student and involved in the school council. When not at school she is either at her Ballet or Gymnastics clubs or is at cheer-leading practice. She attends each of these clubs once a week and when not at them she is either reading to young children or is tutoring younger children._

_Paul is our second oldest child at 16. Like his sister he is an A star student and involved on the school council, he also reads to young children and tutors younger children. He is also a key player on the school's football and soccer teams and attends practices for both twice a week._

_Mikayla and Michael are my eight year old twins. Both are very bright and are in the process of learning French. Mikayla does Ballet and Gymnastics, twice a week. Michael plays football and soccer twice a week, both have speech therapy organised by the school._

_In the winter my children do winter sports instead as their normal activities are cancelled. The girls do figure skating and the boys do ice hockey, under no circumstances are the girls to do ice hockey._

"Her kids are very busy, I wonder if they have any time to be kids."

_My family abide by a strict set of rules and have a dress code. I shall explain the rules first:_

_My children do not date, and will not date until they are twenty-five and/or have successful careers._

_Myself and my daughters do not wear make-up, my husband and I believe that make-up will give boys the wrong idea._

_My children are not allowed to watch TV or go on the Internet unsupervised and are only allowed to use them for research purposes. This is because TV and the Internet fill children's heads with nonsense and anything could happen to them on the Internet._

_Kayleigh has a curfew of nine o'clock and we expect her to be in bed by ten. Paul has a curfew of eight and we expect him to be in bed by nine. Mikayla and Michael have a curfew of six and we expect them to be in bed by seven._

_My children must be respectful and polite to each other at all times._

_My children must follow our dress code to the letter._

_My children all have chores that they must do around the house._

_If I have forgotten anything, which I highly doubt, Greg will explain it to you._

_The dress code is to be followed as close as possible and my children do not need any more clothes:_

_My girls must wear skirts, they are not to be tight or above the knee in length. Trousers are forbidden._

_My girls can not wear tops that are tight or revealing. They must cover the shoulder and the stomach area._

_My boys can not wear trousers that are tight. They must be worn around the waist. Jeans are allowed as long as they are not tight._

_My boys must wear shirts that are not tight or revealing and must cover up all of their torso and their shoulders._

_The boys must have combed hair and the girls are not to have their hair down at any time. Gels and styling creams are forbidden._

_Kayleigh and Mikayla are allowed to wear their uniforms to practices but must cover up; by this I mean when they are on their way or coming back from practices they must wear jumpers and skirts over the top._

_The boys are allowed to wear their uniforms to school if there is a game on but must wear trousers and not the shorts._

"This woman is very ... clear with what she wants her kids to do."

_Greg is a hotel manager and works regular hours of 9-5. When he comes home my children must stop what they are doing to come greet him. I am a stay at home mum but I help out at the local homeless shelter, the library and the local Church. I have already explained to them what is going on. _

_My children know what is expected of them and while I allow them to listen to music all the time they are not allowed to listen to Rock or Punk music._

"Some of my children are in a rock slash punk band. That's going to be interesting."

_I would like to let you know that my husband and I would prefer it if you leave everything the way it is. _

_Yours sincerely_

_Jane Jessop_

I heard the car pull up and in walked five people. The dad was leading and he did look nice, wearing a three piece suit with a nice tie. The children were all dressed smartly and, while looking at me, were quiet and waiting for their father to say something.

"How do you do? My name is Esme Cullen and I'm going to be here for the next two weeks," I said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Greg Jessop and these are my children. This is Kayleigh," he gestured to the blond girl wearing a pale pink blouse and a black skirt. "and this is her brother, Paul," Paul was tall and had his father's dark hair and green eyes. "These are the twins Mikayla," Mikayla looked at me shyly so I smiled at her. "and Michael." Michael was blond and had blue eyes.

"Tell me something about you," Greg sat down in the armchair and the kids sat on the floor around us.

"My husband, Carlisle, and I adopted all of our twelve kids."

"Did you say twelve?"

"Yes, Carlisle is a doctor and has treated all of them in one way or another. We grew attached and adopted them."

"What are their names?" Kayleigh asked.

She was given a look by her dad but I answered anyway, "Edward and Bella, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, Lizzy and Jake, Seth and Leah, Liam and Nessie."

"Why did you say their names like that?" Greg asked.

"They are all together, except from Seth, Leah, Liam and Nessie. Seth and Leah are biological brother and sister, and so are Lizzy and Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. Bella and Nessie are biological sisters."

Greg turned bright red and told his kids to go to their rooms before rounding on me, "I know that they are not related but I would appreciate it if you did not say such a wrong thing to my kids."

"How can love be wrong?" I asked.

"How old are your kids?"

"Leah, the oldest is nineteen, and Nessie, is the youngest at ten. The rest are between those ages," I answered wondering what this had to do with anything.

"That is too young to know anything about such adult matters."

"My children have all had traumatic pasts and have had to mature quickly, too quickly. They have found happiness in each other and you tell me that it is wrong?" I shot back.

Greg threw his arms up in the air and stormed out saying, "I'll be back later."


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything you recognize**

Chapter eight

_Jane_

It was three o'clock in the morning by the time the band stopped making their horrible noise and I finally got to sit down and talk to them. The camera's had left and would be back on Monday, since we were supposed to get to know each other on the Sunday. Not like that would happen, we'd probably spend Sunday sleeping.

"That's very good guys," Dr Cullen said, I had a feeling he was lying to make his kids feel better, I still couldn't believe the school were letting them play.

"Thanks, but there's still something not quite right with one song," Elizabeth said, completely ignoring me standing in the corner.

"Maybe Edward can help," Dr Cullen said, motioning to his son who nodded.

I cleared my throat, "I have a few words to say."

Rosalie and Elizabeth rolled their eyes and sat down next to their boyfriends. Jacob started playing with Elizabeth's hair, a sneaky smile on his face and Edward groans, causing everyone to laugh. I got the feeling I was missing something.

Renesmee yawned and it seemed like that was a signal for them to all start acting tired.

"It's three in the morning, can we continue this later?" Edward asked his father, even though I was still speaking, picking up the nodding ten year old.

Dr Cullen nods, "Good night children."

"Night Dad," Came the reply and they all brush past me.

"Good night children," I say politely, expecting a reply.

"Whatever," Rosalie says.

"Good night Jane," Dr Cullen says and walked out of the room.

_Lizzy_

After Jane had gone to bed we all sneaked into Alice's closet, well everyone but Nessie. She really was tired and had fell asleep as soon as Edward put her in her bed.

We sat in a circle and Jake started playing with my hair again, it was his way of calming himself down. It wasn't hard to tell that Jane didn't like us much, and he knew I didn't like it when people called me by my full name.

"What do you see happening?" Emmett asked.

"A lot of pranks," Alice smiled, how a pixie like her could look so evil I'd never know. "And she wants to go see us at school, even if she doesn't know it yet."

Leah yawns, "As exciting as this is, some of us actually need some sleep."

Jake helps me up and we all head back to our rooms. I smirk when I smell that she's been in ours.

"Bet she loved our posters," I smirk, remembering when Edward told us how she felt about rock music.

"You have an idea don't you?" Jake asks.

"Yep, but I think we should be nice to her tomorrow, lull her into a false sense of security. Then when Carlisle goes to work we can make her life a living hell."

Jake started nodding along, when there was a knock on our door.

"Come in?" Jake asks.

The door opened and Jane walked in.

"Elizabeth can I talk to you?" she asked.

I pretended I didn't hear her, I really hate it when people call me Elizabeth. It brings back bad memories.

"Elizabeth! I asked you a question," she said again, her voice going shrill and getting louder.

I shudder and grab Jake's hand hard, he rubs the back of my hand with his thumb trying to calm me down.

"Elizabeth! When I talk to you, you will listen!" She was really shouting now and everyone came running to our room.

I shiver and look at her, my mind replaying something I'd tried so hard to forget. She grabs at my shoulder and in my fear-addled state I saw her as a threat and hit her arm hard.

"Get off me," I growled.

"Did you just hit me?" She threatened me and raised her hand again.

_Jasper_

This woman was hard to control, god she was stubborn. I tried to get her to be sympathetic towards Lizzy, we all knew what happened when someone shouted at her, but she was being difficult.

Emmett stepped forward and grabbed Jane's hand. "Keep your hands off my sister," he threatened.

Emmett was easier to calm down and Edward started talking to Jane, "Maybe you should just go back to your room, and we'll calm her down."

I sent some trusting feelings over to her and it worked, she left Lizzy and Jake's room. I sent some tiredness her way too, to get her to go to sleep and leave us alone.

Alice dragged us back to her closet and Lizzy was scared, burying her head into Jake's chest and shaking. She tried to hide it and fooled everyone but me, Jake and Edward. Emmett didn't even know what she had gone through, none of us did. She never told us and kept that part of her memories locked away.

Lizzy gave a tiny sob and I tried to comfort her. It worked best when I was touching her but when she was like this she wouldn't let anyone but Jake near her. She needed us around her though, we were her new family.

Jake just held her close and rubbed her back, calming them both down.

"Didn't Esme say anything about this is in the manual?" He asked.

Edward nodded, "Yeah and I'll get Carlisle to talk to her tomorrow, explain things." Then he groans. "Jane'll try to get Lizzy to talk to her about this."

Alice suddenly gasped. "We can't let Lizzy talk to her alone," she says coming out of her vision.

"What did you see?" I asked her.

"Jane catches Lizzy alone and confronts her. Need I say more," Alice says looking at Lizzy, who was still sobbing.

"So what do we do?" Jake asked, his arms now around Lizzy's waist.

"We keep her busy with other things, until I can talk to Carlisle," Edward answered.

"Did I hurt her?" Lizzy asked in a small voice.

"No baby, you didn't. She was going to hit you but Emmett stopped her," Jake said softly. "I think she punishes her kids that way."

"OK, pranks. What are we going to do?" Alice asked trying to change the subject.

"Is everything OK? I heard shouting," Carlisle said suddenly appearing in the doorway.

_Carlisle_

I stood in the doorway and it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. Jake held Lizzy in a tight embrace and I could tell she'd been crying. The others had formed a tight, protective circle around the two.

"Jane shouted at Lizzy, and used her full name," Edward explained. "And Jane grabbed Lizzy's shoulder, Lizzy slapped her arms away and Jane raised her hand. We think she might've tried to hit her, but Em stopped her, and Jaz sent her to bed."

"Lizzy, will you look at me? Please?" I crouched down in front of Jake and made my voice soft.

Lizzy turned around to face me, the tears still flowing from her eyes.

"You know I won't hurt you don't you?"

She nodded.

"I promise I won't let anyone hurt you, do you believe me?"

She nodded again.

"OK, Jake will you take her to bed. She should be OK by tomorrow, she just needs sleep."

I waited until they'd gone before sighing, "Why did you sign us up for this?"

"Lizzy agreed, we thought it would be OK. How were we supposed to know we'd get a mother who hits her children?"

"Just go to bed guys. Don't say anything to anyone about this," I said and left the room.


End file.
